Cheer Up! Smiling Giant Yuyeta-Chan!
by ProfessorWaluigi
Summary: (I tried to name this story like an anime/manga of my own. This story also takes place in Poland, unlike most stories that take place in Japan or the USA.) After a career of helping people, August Czarnik falls into a depression. The solution his therapist imagines is... unique. Soon, a nine-foot-tall yeti girl is taken under his wing. Will they both benefit from this situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, welcome to my latest story! This is going to be… pretty wholesome. I honestly just want to make some folks happy the same way I make myself happy: reading or watching something laid-back and cute. I don't even know if I want to make this have a sex scene or not, but in any case, I hope you enjoy the antics of my favorite monster girl!**

**Lublin, Poland**

August was kicking his feet idly and absentmindedly, barely concentrating on what was on the screen of the smartphone he was looking at. His family or strangers sometimes liked to tease him a bit about how he inherited his father's giant hands or feet, good looks or facial hair that grew just a bit too fast. And now it seemed he had inherited something else from his father.

"Mister Czarnik?" He heard his name being called, a nice-looking lady with glasses peeking from the door on the other end of the waiting room. He got up.

"Present." He said, managing to force a polite smile on his face.

"Ah, good! Come in, come in." She gestured, returning a gentle smile. He followed her into one of the many rooms, being offered a seat on a nice couch and a glass of water, which he drank quickly. He had heard it's even more important now to keep himself well fed and hydrated.

"So, mister Czarnik-"

"Can… Could you just call me August?" He asked shyly, to which the lady nodded.

"Very well then. August. Your doctor contacted me with the details of your condition, but perhaps… you would like to explain them yourself?" She asked, gesturing with the pencil in her hand while she talked.

"Yes, that is true. Very well, I'll begin…" He adjusted himself so he was sitting up straight, clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly and taking a few breaths before hesitantly telling his story.

"So… I'm depressed. I… I just feel so… _useless _and _alone_. I… I don't even know why, but I just feel like I've accomplished so little. I can't… I-it's like I… think I'm useless without somebody to remind me that I'm not, but… even that doesn't help because it doesn't sound genuine enough from strangers or colleagues… H-heck, even my family can't seem to get me out of this ditch. I don't know where this all came from, other than my dad…"

It felt just a tad better after he had confided this information to the therapist lady, but it didn't help much.

"Mhm… So it seems like nobody can help you, is that it? Aside from the necessary medications, do you think you could accept the help of another trusted person besides myself to help you with this?"

"Ummm… I-if you're suggesting I get a girlfriend, I'm not really… in the market at the moment."

"Is your situation that desperate, August?"

"I-it feels like it…"

The therapist thought for a moment, idly tapping the other end of her pencil to her chin.

"What about… the Mamono Adoption Program?"

August looked at her curiously.

"Do you think that's gonna help? Don't they just want to have sex with every human male that breathes?"

"August, they've become more tame. The reason I am suggesting you adopt a Mamono is because they're different from humans. Maybe the reason the praise of others doesn't have a positive result on you anymore is because they're essentially giving you special treatment because of your depression. Monster girls don't do that, though. While they like men, they generally show trust and affection like animals: once they know you'll take care of them. Think about it as… working with a fully sentient therapy dog! Plus, it's a good accomplishment to help one." She suggested.

Now it was August's turn to think. She did kind of have a point. He knew many monster girls needed shelter and the government usually paid the ones helping them integrate in order to compensate for the extra food and necessary room. He had time on his hands considering his insurance…

"You know what…? It's… not a bad theory. I could try that."

"See? Now, I assume you'll be starting your medication ASAP?"

"Already did, got the pills and took them this morning."

"Good, and you've gotten all the numbers from our organisation? Those being mine, the reception and the suicide hotline?"

"Yes."

"Very good! And when do you think you'll adopt a girl?"

"Hmmm… I'd say tomorrow. Not today, I'm tired."

"All right, just two more questions: do you have the energy and courage to visit a shelter and fill in the adoption papers yourself? Adoption has gotten pretty simple, but it can still be a lot of work considering your condition."

"The shelter is only a block away, and… Y-yeah, I think I can."

"Very good! Feel free to call us if you're not feeling up to it anymore. Let's continue this session, shall we?"

**Later that evening…**

August returned home, hanging his coat up and taking some more medicine right away before plopping down onto his bed, deciding he'd shower tomorrow morning.

"Adopt a monster girl, huh… I… I didn't think I'd ever do that. And yet somehow, it seems a plausible option. Let's hope we didn't get stuck with the freakshow ones the rest of Europe didn't want." He said with a somewhat bitter tone.

As usual, he didn't sleep too well. Too long and too late, he battled the thoughts and fears he had in his mind. What if the monster wanted to take advantage of him? What if he got a nice one but began neglecting it due to his condition? It was a scary step to take.

When he did finally wake up and properly get himself out of bed, he showered and ate before he sat still, looking at the clock and wondering at what time he should visit the shelter. Thank goodness he didn't need to make an appointment, Lord knows that was already hard enough. He checked his pockets a million times before slowly closing and locking the front door to his house, checking if it was properly locked a few too many times as well. He then slowly made his way over to the shelter, doubts still running through his head and practicing what he was going to say. Opening the door, he walked up to the reception and cleared his throat, catching the attention of the receptionist.

"Good morning, sir! Are you here for the Adoption Program?"

"I-I think so. I don't know who I can adopt here yet, though."

"Ahh, and you wish to select a girl?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Our staff within the dorms will answer any question about their behaviours, diets and preferred living condition. Keep in mind that they do all crave attention, hygiene and nourishment, especially from a male."

"Y-yeah, got it. They're not going to have sex with me, right?"

"Oh, no, no, no! They're well behaved, I assure you."

"A-all right. I'll take a look."

He was then taken into the dorms by the staff, which were obviously mostly females as if to not… tempt the girls. His eyes darted around, a bit frightened about the various monsters. Considering Poland's colder than most European countries, almost any reptile and plant monster did not want anything to do with it. Instead, there was a large selection of monster girls that thrived in cold regions: Ice elementals, yuki-onna, white horns and more of the undead type than in most countries. They eyed him, all greeting him with either waves or a friendly hello. He greeted back politely, but he was still nervous and uneasy. He didn't particularly feel a connection with anyone yet…

"OH MY GOSH! HOOMAN!"

He gasped, a bit scared as he saw what just shouted. The monster girl in question was… gigantic. She seemed to be nearly nine foot tall and had surprisingly broad shoulders for such a curvy build. Her arms and legs were covered in a somewhat thin layer of ruffled snow-white fur, ending in large paws… they looked like they could punch through a truck with relative ease. Much like her fur, her hair was white as snow and her eyes were innocently baby blue. She was dressed a bit… **liberally**, like due to her already being quite warm thanks to her fur, only wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt that didn't seem to hold her thighs or chest too well.

"Yuyeta! Please calm down, you're frightening our guest." The staff lady said sternly.

"Oh… sorry!" She said, looking at her feet.

"I-it's… okay." She was huge. She was strong. She was probably heavier than two silverback gorillas. And yet… she was **cute.** That irresistible pout on that adorable face with the flabby, pinchable cheeks…

"I… What can you tell me about her?" August turned to the staff lady with a curious expression.

"Oh, Yuyeta?" The yeti in question lit up a bit. "As you can see, she's a yeti. I think she and her tribe were found in Siberia and brought to various other places because their species was endangered due to there not being enough new mates. She's omnivorous, but she eats a lot. She's also pretty clingy, but she's super sweet." The yeti blushed a bit at the last comment.

"What about her speech? Any reason why she speaks like a toddler?"

"I'm… unsure. Only their alpha female leader could speak properly. They can't even seem to speak Russian fully. And their brain and IQ doesn't explain much either. It seems wild yetis usually communicate like apes, making various sounds and gestures to socialize."

"Hmmm… interesting…"

He thought about his choices for a bit more after talking to and asking about a few more monster girls. But… that first impression was just too strong. So of course, he went back to the reception and filled in the papers, giving the declaration his therapist sent him this morning. They would decide within a week, they said.

Making his way home, August once again laid down on his bed. He hadn't gone back to Yuyeta to tell her this yet, of course: he didn't want to give her false hope. He was curious if the yeti even knew what depression was… Was he going to be able to live with and take care of this big friendly giant? Despite this question ringing through his head, he felt at peace… Perhaps her energy was rubbing off on him already. He fell asleep peacefully, wondering what would be next.


	2. Chapter 2

**About a week later**

August was on his computer, checking his email for the first time in a long while.

"Oh! Seems they got back to me." The subject of the message read "(README) Adoption Approved". He opened it and read it carefully.

"Dear Mr. Czarnik,

We thank you for your willingness to participate in the Monster Girl Adoption Program and adopt Yuyeta. We have decided to approve your request because of the declaration you have been given, but you must follow an extra condition that the shelter you have requested did not mention before deciding.

We will send an agent to check on you and Yuyeta on a biweekly basis. There are people who adopt monster girls without thinking it through properly but usually manage to adapt to the responsibilities involved. Your condition, however, makes it riskier for the health of both you and Yuyeta to participate in this program. Our agent will make sure the two of you are still healthy and benefit from this decision. Additionally, we ask that, if you feel this is becoming too much for you, you send a request to have Yuyeta returned to the shelter ASAP. We have informed her of this, but did not inform her about the specifics of your condition as per your request and declaration. Yuyeta should be ready to move in with you within three days. That is all.

Best of luck,

Natasha Bartnik

Mamono Integration and Adoption Organisation Poland (MIAOp)"

He sighed.

"Let's hope it doesn't have to come to that. I'll do my best, Yuyeta." He said to himself, remembering that innocent, childish face. He'd been thinking about her and about his choice to adopt her. He hoped the therapist would be right. He opened a new tab, opening the MIAOp's Species Info page and going to the page about the "Yeti", wondering if he had missed anything. "Let's see… prefers non-verbal communication, eats anything, big appetite… Oh, what's this?" It was a body sketch of the yeti with various numbers on parts of the body. He looked at the piece of information the picture belonged to.

"The yeti has developed a form of communication unique to only its species, where being touched in a specific area and a facial expression makes a yeti aware of what the one touching her is thinking. While the modern yeti asks to have the one who touched her to confirm their intention, it's best to keep this map in mind so the communication between yeti and human is as smooth as possible."

Head, hair, face: Praise

Shoulders: Relax (Caressing, rubbing) Watch out/pay attention (Tapping)

Arms: I'm cold

Chest: I love you (Only for a yeti's mate)

Belly: I'm hungry (patting) I'm full (rubbing) Need anything? (Touched when pregnant)

Thighs: I want to mate (Only for a mate)

Legs: Let's go

Paws: Let's play"

"Interesting. I'll have to keep that in mind." He sketched over the map in a notebook, making sure to bookmark it as well.

**A few days later…**

August was just busy making some tea, having just taken his medication and his mind much more clear because of it. Last therapy session didn't go too well: Yuyeta hadn't arrived yet, so they couldn't gauge if she was positively affecting him. He also had trouble opening up last time. He was just about to take a sip of the cooled-off tea when the door rang. "Oh… Could that be…?" He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hiiii!" A familiar soft voice said, and he looked up to see that welcoming smile of hers.

"Hello, Yuyeta. It's so nice to see you again. Come on in!" He said with a smile as he made room for the large girl, who understandably had some trouble fitting through the door. She eventually settled on bending her knees and walk sideways while having her arms pressed to her body. August chuckled: she looked a bit like a crab. Thankfully, the poor girl didn't have to do that 24/7, as she could just barely stand up in his apartment.

"This is cramped, isn't it?" He asked.

"It okay! Yuyeta will be fine!" She reminded him, smiling still. She looked at his cup of tea.

"Oooooo! Tea! Tea!"

"You want some, Yuyeta?"

"Yes, please! Yuyeta loves tea!"

He chuckled.

"I've still got some hot water. What flavor would you like?"

Yuyeta had to think on that a bit: yetis usually didn't have much variety on flavors. She sniffed a few times, smelling what flavor he had.

"You have peppermints? Can Yuyeta have some?"

"Of course you can!" He said, surprisingly cheerfully. He blushed and poured the large girl a cup and a tea bag. He watched the girl stare in amazement at the tea bag as she dangled it up and down to get the flavor into the hot water.

"She's so precious…"

The yeti then sat down onto the couch, carefully setting down the cup first as if to not risk breaking it with her powerful paws… Or were they hands? Yuyeta was like a gorilla, but she only had four fingers and seemed to have cat-like pillows in her palms. Paws sounded cuter, he decided.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not more… uh, excited. I-I-I just haven't… y'know, done this… ever…" He stuttered, watching her. He was met with a neutral-looking Yuyeta.

"Is fine. Yuyeta just thankful you help her!" She said, nodding at him and giving him a thumbs-up. Ah, so they were very flexible and opposable. What a fascinating creature.

"Thanks, Yuyeta." He said, his cheeks red as he drank some tea. He couldn't help but feel like she was scanning his face and posture somehow.

Yuyeta tried some tea herself, sipping it as carefully and gracefully as she could manage.

"Did you set bed for Yuyeta?" She asked with a worried tone and facial expression, but August smiled.

"Nope! I read you're afraid you'll break it, so I just gave you a big mattress, pillow and sleeping bag as you asked on your file."

"Wow! You the best, Mr. Czarneek!" She cheered.

"I-it's Czarnik. But please just call me August. You don't have to be so formal."

"Okay, Mr. August!" She replied with a giggle. He wanted to object, but he figured that, like her unique way of speaking, her manners would be hard to drop. He sighed a bit, drinking some more of his tea. They were silent for a bit, both enjoying their tea and feeling a bit shy. After a bit, they had finished their drinks: August put the cups in the dishwasher.

"I'll show you around, Yuyeta."

"Okay!"

"So, umm… This is the living room, as you probably guessed. That's where we'll eat." He gestured to the table next to the window. Yuyeta noticed the table was awfully dusty: perhaps the human hadn't used it for a while because he ate alone. She looked around, but felt his hand tapping her leg.

"Oh! Sorry, Yuyeta was distracted. You want show other rooms, yes?"

"Yes."

He then showed her the rest of the apartment, which wasn't much. He was so glad his job allowed him to afford an apartment with a second room. He's had a few guests, but now it was incredibly vital. He then showed her the bathroom, washroom and kitchen to complete the short tour.

"Is very nice home!" Yuyeta said with a kind smile.

"It is?"

"Yes! Normally, Yeti just get igloo with one room! But now there are many rooms! Is so handy!" She said, little sparkles in her big eyes.

"I-I see. Umm, Yuyeta?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He got his notebook out from his pocket and flipped to the page that had the sketched-over map of her body.

"Oh, Yuyeta cannot read…"

"That's fine, I wanted to check if this map was accurate information." He pointed to each part of her body in her drawing and stated the purpose that he found.

"Oh! Yes, is true! Hoomans are so well-informed!"

"So are you. I've heard yetis get along very well with humans, Yuyeta."

"Is true! Because hoomans are so tiny and adorable!" She squealed.

"Boy… Is that why they're so friendly? They think we're cute?" August thought to himself, chuckling. He then snapped his fingers.

"Wait… You can't read, you say?"

"No."

"What if… I… r-read you a bedtime story?"

She gasped at that.

"Y-you will?! Nice ladies at shelter tried, but could not do it. Nocturnal monsters kept interrupting."

"Absolutely, Yuyeta." He nodded.

"Wowie! Yuyeta! Reading! That is amazing!" She blushed as she imagined herself being able to read.

"Wait… If you can't read, how are you gonna get home if you ever get lost?"

"Same way I do many other things! My nose!" She pointed at the organ in question.

"Really?"

"Yes! We may not be dogs, but we smell good still!"

He couldn't help but feel a strange enthousiasm.

"Prove it!"

Yuyeta smirked at him.

"Blindfold me!"

August did, soon hiding in his bedroom and under his blanket, having left Yuyeta in the living room. He felt her lifting the blanket off of him and her fluffy paw rubbing the top of his head.

"Ah! See? You good hider, Yuyeta good smeller!"

And then… he laughed, taking the blindfold off.

"Y-yes, you are… Yuyeta, you're really nice." He stood on his toes so he could rub her head a bit as well, the yeti tilting her head so she could receive the headpats of praise, giggling.

The rest of the day was spent by the two getting to know eachother better. August almost didn't need his pills… Almost. Eventually, the two had done enough and were now doing their hobbies to have a bit of time to themselves: Yuyeta was knitting (August found this very surprising and amusing) while August was reading (Yuyeta looked jealous). It was late and Yuyeta arrived after both of their dinner times. Eventually, they were ready for bed. August let Yuyeta shower first after making sure she was comfortable in there and knew how to avoid scalding herself. When she was done, he noticed her fur stuck in the drain.

"Oh boy…" He shook his head before showering himself after he removed the wet fur. He went to his bedroom and got nestled in the blanket, but the door opened. Yuyeta smiled at him once again.

"Good night, Mister August. What story will you be reading Yuyeta tomorrow?"

"I don't know… I'll pick something nice."

"Haha… All right. You sleep good!" She said before closing his door. He heard her shuffle a bit next door and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep. Yuyeta, meanwhile, couldn't sleep just yet. This adorable human was so nice to her! But… was it just her, or was he a bit… sad? She couldn't help but wonder. She eventually could fall asleep, though not without the intent of finding out more at a later time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting from this chapter, I'll be including data files at the end of each chapter to provide extra information about my take on various monster girls. If you're interested in how I logically fit this stuff together, you can read them.**

August woke up with a soft yawn, his bones cracking a bit to remove the stiffness from sleeping. He quickly took his medication and drank some water before getting dressed in a simple shirt, pair of trousers and socks.

"All right… first day properly taking care of Yuyeta. Let's see if the MIAFP sent any more mail." He said, opening his inbox on his phone. Ah yes, a new message.

"About Your Adoption". He clicked it.

"Dear Mr. Czarnik,

We thank you again for adopting Yuyeta. If she did not arrive safely yesterday, please notify us as soon as possible. This message contains an external link to some additional information about her species to make adopting her a bit easier."

He clicked the link: yet another file that contained average info to care for Yuyeta better, including a large brush to imitate the social grooming yetis usually do. He decided to look for one of those later and got out from his bed, going to his kitchen. He'd wake Yuyeta up with a nice, big and hearty meal to cater to her appetite. He decided to make a bacon omelette for her, getting the necessary ingredients to make it. When he began cooking, however, he heard some shuffling around: Yuyeta had woken up by herself, so it seemed. He had this instinct to watch over her like she was a child, but he had to remember she was more mature than her speech suggested.

"Mr. August! What are you making? It smell good!"

"It's an omelette, Yuyeta. It's a mixture of egg yolk and milk you fry up."

"Om-you-let? That sound like tasty! That smell like tasty!" She said with a goofy smile. August chuckled.

"Om-lette." He corrected her, with her repeating the word again.

"Is it Polish dish?"

"Not at all. Just about every country enjoys omelettes, and lots of places have a different way of making it."

"Wow!" She gasped in amazement. "Is great thing!"

"It's not hard to make."

"Yuyeta does not mean that! Yuyeta means whole WORLD likes same dish! But dish is not same… is… uhh… simillular!" She gestured her arms around to make a circle shape, clearly finding joy in this fact.

"Similar. I-I'll try to make another kind of omelette next time, okay?"

"Hey… watch out! Smoke too big!"

"Ack! Nooo!"

A bit of panicking later, Yuyeta was given her omelette. She was polite enough to offer to wait for him, but he denied, saying hers would get too cold if she would wait for him. He watched her eat a bit, amazed at her ability to use the utensils with just four huge fingers to work with. He eventually sat down next to her, eating his own omelette.

"Mr. August! Your omelette was super super fluffy! Yuyeta loves it lots!" She said, practically with sparkles in her eyes.

"You're welcome!" He smiled as he finished his breakfast.

"The warm and fluffy monster likes a warm and fluffy dish… Hehe." He thought to himself, closing his eyes briefly. He suddenly felt Yuyeta's arm wrap around his other side, her paw resting at his hip.

"Seriously… Thank you. Yuyeta is happy being here." She said softly. He gave her a pat on the head, ruffling her hair.

"You're very welcome, Yuyeta. I wanna take you to town today. Is that good with you?"

"Ohhh! Exciting, exciting! Let's do it! What will we do?"

"As I said, I'll get you a book to start reading. I might also get a new brush for your fur and try to see if I can get you some new clothes. Your current ones look a bit heavily worn."

"Whoa! Is lots!"

"That's why I made you a nice omelette to get your day started. Come on, now. Let's head out."

"Yay!" She cheered.

The duo headed out, August making sure to walk at a relaxed pace: he knew Yuyeta might accidentally wander off or ask about something that interested her. But she didn't: he forgot she wasn't an actual child stuck in a big body. He wondered, though, why she hadn't learned to read yet. Perhaps the government lacked the funding to properly educate monsters that have lived far away from human civilisation. He hoped the help he could offer would suffice for Yuyeta. "Someone like her deserves to be a member of society. A bright light in these less happy times." He thought to himself as he checked if Yuyeta was still following him. She was, thankfully. Her pace was slowing, though: it seems Yuyeta was fascinated by Lublin. He supposed she still considered a human city quite new. He wondered if she knew how…

"CAREFUL!" She yelped as she suddenly dashed to yank him back. He was so lost in thought he almost ignored the red traffic light meant for pedestrians. Goodness, that was a strong tug. He couldn't breathe for a second there…

"Do not space out like that! Yuyeta not want you hurt!" She exclaimed, clearly somewhat terrified.

"S-sorry, Yuyeta. I won't do it again. Thanks for saving me, though." He was red in the face, embarrassed that he gave her a bad example. They crossed after the light was green, going into the library across the street. Once inside, August immediately went over to the receptionist.

"Hello- Oh! Mr. Czarnik. It's been a long time since you have been here. Who's this lovely lass?"

"Hi! I am called Yuyeta!"

"Hello, Yuyeta. You can call me Annah."

August cleared his throat.

"Annah, if you don't mind, I'd like to know where the kids' books are again. I want to try and teach Yuyeta how to read."

"How noble~! They're right there, see?" She pointed to the southeast section of the library. "If you want, you can even catch a reading of a book."

Yuyeta gasped.

"Oh! Can we? Pleeeease?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. Let's go."

The duo made their way over to the kids' section where, indeed, a circle of children were gathered around an old man reading a section out of a book. August glanced at the cover: he was reading the story of the Nutcracker. It was November, so it only made sense to slowly start preparing for Christmas… He gasped as he saw Yuyeta just casually sitting down with the rest of the kids, obviously earning a confused stare from everyone involved. He got red in the face and sat down next to her.

"S-sorry. She wants to have a story read to her. I-is it okay if she joins?"

The old man seemed like he was going to say something unfriendly to Yuyeta, but for some reason, he didn't. Bullet dodged.

"Keep her quiet." He demanded. Yuyeta didn't seem to like that military-level command very much. She obeyed, though, and stayed quiet in order to listen to the story. They joined in at the part where the toy soldiers and the mice were fighting. Yuyeta looked horrified. Oh no. He quickly put his hand on her leg, rubbing it gently and giving her a sympathetic look. That seemed to calm her down a bit. Thankfully, Yuyeta immediately cheered back up when the Nutcracker toy was turned into a handsome prince.

The rest of the storytelling was quite uneventful, August mostly tuning out because of how much he had heard the story before. Eventually, after the old man was praised for telling his story, the two left and August got some simple books for Yuyeta: a few for really young children that needed to learn how to read and a few for ages 6 and up. The two left and got out into the streets again, off to see if they could find clothing.

"Mr. August?"

"Yes, Yuyeta?"

"W-why did Mr. Mouse need to… d-die…? Why did all those mice need to die….?" She said sadly. Oh no… This was bad. He was silent for a few seconds to comprehend his answer.

"I… Don't know, if I may be honest. You needed to hunt for meat too, right?"

"Yes, but… Yuyeta would never hurt anything unless she needed to eat…"

"I… I can't explain it. This is just… people being bad."

"...Am I bad?"

"WHAT?!" He grasped her paw gently, looking at her.

"Look at me, are not a bad person. You are a lovely girl. I don't know what made you think that you're a bad person, but whatever it was… Don't think about it. I like you. I want to be your friend. And I know you are not a bad person."

Yuyeta's eyes glistened as she hugged him, crying softly. He returned the hug and wiped her tears, gently calming down the sad yeti. Poor Yuyeta…

"Y-Yuyu is good… L-let's… find clothes."

"Are you sure, Yuyeta?"

"Yes." She smiled again, but it wasn't as wide of a smile as it usually was. "Come on!"

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at a special clothing shop run by an arachna. If anyone could make clothes that fit a yeti, it would be an arachna. The spider girl in question was on the roof, reading a magazine upside-down.

"Ah. Customers. You've come for clothes for her, I presume~?" She purred as she lowered herself by her web as if it was a pulley.

"Yes. Do you have any?"

"Of course I do. Poland has lots of room for cold region monsters, and I've got lots of clothes for cold region monsters! Follow me." She snipped her web with one of her legs and landed on the ground, now the right way up as she led the two to a selection of clothing big enough to fit Yetis. August let Yuyeta pick what she wanted, Yuyeta eventually selecting a sweater that had "Cuddle Bug" printed on it and a new pair of shorts that matched the shirt's pastel violet color. And just like that, the two were on their way home after one more stop for a brush for Yuyeta's fur.

"Hey… Is… there more snow than when we left?" August said. "Strange… there wasn't any snowfall today…"

Yuyeta seemed excited, though.

"SNOOOOOOW!" She exclaimed, immediately grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it up in the air to rain down on herself. August found her antics charming, but still wondered how the snow got there in the first place.

"I see my little magic trick has impressed another person~" He heard from the balcony. He saw a woman in what seemed to be a kimono. She had icy blue skin, long white hair and purple eyes.

"You made snow?" The two asked in unison.

"Indeed~ You may call me Miwa Izaki. I just moved in here with your neighbor~"

Huh. So Piotr had adopted a monster girl too?

"Hi, Miss Izaki! I am Yuyeta, and this is Mr. August!" Yuyeta interrupted his thoughts with her signature friendly introduction.

"Just August is fine…" He added, a little more meekly than he would have liked. The frozen woman seemed to chuckle.

"All right, Mr. August and Yuyeta… It is lovely to meet you~ Let's be good friends now~" She said before winking at August and going back inside Piotr's house. Wonderful. Now he had two overly polite monster girls. He was pretty sure most kids didn't even have manners this good. His thoughts were interrupted again by the growling of two stomachs.

"Looks like it's time for some food. C'mon, Yuyeta. I'll make you something nice."

**Data File Entry**

**Yeti #1 : Habitat, Diet and Behaviour**

A Beastman Mamono of the Apeman family, Yetis were previously thought to be a mere rumor considering how rare they were and there being little proof of their existence. However, they are currently a more common sight. Yetis live only in very cold areas, high on mountains or in polar or sub-polar tundras. There are two types of yeti: Mountain and Snowy. The Mountain Yeti, found in Tibet, Austria and other mountains in colder countries like Poland, Russia and Canada has some key difference in its appearance, having thicker, greyish fur and five digits on its feet and hands to climb. Snowy Yetis have pure white fur in thinner layers and have four digits on its hands and feet. They are found in the lower parts of colder areas.

As their large bodies suggest, yetis require a lot of nutrients in order to maintain their desired body temperature. Lucky for them, they're omnivores. Of course, they can gain nourishment from the mana given by human males, but they most commonly get their food by hunting and fishing. They eat plants they come across, but they prefer to consume more fat and protein. They have a strong digestive system that allows them to eat raw meat and fish as well as plants humans can't eat. Prey has a hard time escaping from either type of yeti: both possess surprising speed, mountain yetis can climb while snowy yetis can wade through thick layers of snow like it's nothing. In the coldest areas, yetis typically hibernate to let new life flourish.

Despite their frightening size, yetis are one of the friendliest and tamest mamono, being depicted as one of the earliest species to co-exist with humans peacefully along with okami, neko, centaurs and many undead types. On top of that, they seem to have little to no stress in their lives. There's a few theories to support this. 1. According to research, yetis share even more DNA with humans than the average mamono. This could cause them to recognize humans as someone close to them and treat them very sweetly 2. Their strength, speed and size causes them to be on top of the food chain in all their habitats. 3. They seem to live in symbiosis with other mamono to keep their ecosystem sustained. 4. Through helping humans, they have received mates as well as the knowledge to make fire and clothing.


End file.
